


Alone at Night

by SappyNyan



Series: My Smut Collection [2]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Biting, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Other, Pet Names, no pronouns used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SappyNyan/pseuds/SappyNyan
Summary: You watch Jack's playthrough of Detention again while home alone. Weird glitches keep happening and you know it wasn't part of the video.





	Alone at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second smutfic, don't know if I'll post more or not. Hope you enjoy ^.^

You were home alone and bored. Everyone but you was out to work and wouldn’t be home until late at night. You decided to watch Jack’s playthrough of Detention again. Sure it was older, but you loved the editing Robbin did for Anti, and it was a good series. Plus, the game looked better on the television than it did on your computer or phone.

About the nine minute mark in the third episode, you watched as Anti started glitching over Jack. But this time, it was odd, the glitch spread past the facecam. It stopped after about ten seconds so you chalked it up to you not noticing the glitching the first time around. You heard chuckling and whispers while you watched the episode. 

As Jack started with his outro, the television started glitching like it would if someone were dragging a magnet around it. “I’llllllllll see ALl yoououou dudes innnnnn-” the audio was glitching a lot and it scared you. It wasn’t until you saw a hand some out from the screen that you let out a loud scream and threw a throw pillow at the television. 

“What the fuck?! What is happening?!” You kept screaming as someone came out of the screen like some Sadako, Ring shit. 

“Jesus! Can you shut the fuck up? You’re worse than that Irish bastard.” The man, who you now noticed was was Anti, started dusting himself off.

Wait, what?! “How the fuck are you here?! You’re just editing and Jack being silly! You aren’t real!” Yet there he was, standing in front of your glitching television, clad in black and blood. “This has to be a dream or an hallucination or something because this can’t be real.”

You kept rambling about how none of this was real, but Anti seemed to get annoyed. He let out a growl as he stalked over to you and covered your mouth to shut you up. “Seriously, shut the fuck up, I have to listen to that fuck screaming every day, I already have a fucking headache.” Your eyes were wide as you looked at his face directly in yours. Your eyes flicked down quickly, you noticed his teeth were sharp, really sharp. 

You swallowed and met his eyes again. You closed your eyes and started breathing deeply through your nose to calm yourself down. Anti noticed and moved his hand back to his side and stood up straight. “Um, why are you here?” You calmly asked. 

“I needed a break, you just happened to be the only person watching a video with me in it at the time, so here I am, everyone's favourite.” He wandered into the direction of your kitchen, you got up to follow him.

He started rooting through your cutlery drawers. “What do you think you're doing?!” 

“I need a knife, Jesus,” he said as he shrugged. You backed away as he searched, putting your hands up as he took a sharp butchers knife from a drawer. When he turned to look at you, he smirked. “I won’t hurt ya darling... unless you want to be hurt that is.” He flashed his teeth at you.

You sputtered, bringing your arms back to your sides as you processed what he said. “Ex-fucking-scuse you?” 

“I noticed how you reacted when you saw my teeth, little one, I can help. I need to blow off some steam. Killing only does so much when a knife turns you on.” His toothy grin turned to one of hunger, but he kept his distance.

“Okay, one, kinda creepy, and two, a knife kink, so you get off on using knives to kill people.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“It’s not just killing people, my dear, just using them on humans is enough, the feeling of the blade on their skin while I’m in c̕͘o̸͞n͝t͏r̵̵͜o̕l͟͞.” He closed his eyes and breathed. “But I won’t do anything you don’t wish to do sugar. I may be a killer, but that’s it.”

You thought about it, keeping your face as straight as possible, it had been quite a while since your last sexual encounter. But would anything bad happened to you if you said no? “And what if I were to say no, or stop if I said yes originally?” You asked.

“Then I would leave you be, jellybean, like I said, nothing you don’t want.” Anti leaned against the counter and crossed his legs in front of him, casually playing with the knife.

“What will be involved if I say yes?” You didn’t want to agree to something you’d regret. 

“You seem to like teeth, so biting, my use of pet names, my - well your - knife just enough to b̵r̴͜͟e̢͠a̷k͟ s͘k̸͞i̢͘n͞ and make you ble̡ȩ̢d, and anything else you wish, pumpkin.” He put the knife in his back pocket, handle down, and placed his hand on the counter to lean against it more comfortably. “Is there anything you have ever wanted to do, but never got a chance to, cu͏͝p̢c̢͘͟ak̵͠e͏͟?”

You thought about it. It was embarrassing to say the least, the fact that you were thinking about this. About actually having sex with this.... Demonic version of one of your favourite youtubers. “Well, uh, I have been wanting to try something, but never had the chance to do so…”

Anti perked up at this, he stood up and walked closer to you. He was about two steps away. “And what would that b̧͘͜e҉̴, my love?” He asked, his hand reached up to lightly lift your chin up to look at him.

You blushed as you turned your gaze to the floor. “Uh… bondage...:” you mumbled out. Anti quirked his brow and smirked at you.

“Really? Well, that can be arranged lit̴t͟l͟͡ȩ͡ ̴̕͝o̕͠ne̷̷. So, what do you say?”

“I, uh… okay…” Your cheeks flushed as you agreed to the prospect. 

With that, Anti picked you up, wrapping his arms around your waist. You squealed as you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. He chuckled at you as he pushed you against the wall and started attacking your neck. He sucked and bit at the area where your neck and left shoulder met. You let out a small whimper as you moved your neck to allow him better access. 

“Ą͏n̡̛y̕w̛͜hę͡r̢҉e̶ we can go to do this, dearest?” He whispered as he nipped and sucked at your ear lobe. 

 

You swallowed back a moan to answer, “my room, up the stairs, down the hall, second door on the right.”

Anti bit hard at your ear as he moved you from the wall and carried you up the stairs and to your room, all the while he assaulted your neck. He got to your room and tossed you onto the bed. “What’ve y͢͠o̢͏u̴ ͟g̕͡͡ot̡ ͜͢f͏o͘͞r̴ ropes baby?” He asked, he took the knife from his back pocket and placed it on the side table. 

“I have bed sheets in my closet. I think they’re cotton,” you told him.

Anti’s expression turned to one of pure hunger “P̨͜e̢̧r̵f̵͞e̛͢ç̶t͡. Take off your s͜hi̢͘r̷̛t͘͏̡, ” He ordered as he went to your closet, looking through it for the sheets. He pulled out a green sheet and brought it over. He draped it around the back of your headboard, it was long enough to come out the sides and tie up both hands. Anti crawled on top of you in order to tie up your hands. He leaned down and bit at your exposed nipple causing you to moan softly. “Oh this’ll be f̸un̷̶͠, dearest.”

He stood up, taking off his own shirt in the process. “L̸͞o̶͘ơ͝k ̴̸͟a̶t̶̕ ̴͠y̷͟͟ơ̴u͠, all tied up like a pu̴p͝p̴̶̶e̛͞t̸̢,you’re my puppet, a̢r̶e̶n̸̸̕'̢t ̢͞y͝o͢u͟?” He asked. Anti grabbed the knife from the side table. You nodded and averted your eyes, blushing heavily.

“S̨̡ąy̢ ͜͡i̕͞t̢͞!” Anti ordered. He ran the knife down your side just hard enough to cut a shallow line of cuts from your ribs to your hips, drawing a hiss from your lips. He leaned down to lick away the crimson.

You let out a yelp as his cold tongue met your skin. “I’m your puppet.” 

Anti growled, it sounded almost predatory. “Very obedient, s̸u̢͜͢g̢a̵r̡̛.” He stood up and got on the bed, straddling you. You could feel his dick through his jeans. He started grinding against your clothed heat, causing you to moan. “B͡e͝a̵҉̛ut͏͡i̧f̛u͜l̡ sound,” he mumbled out.

Anti brought the knife up and cut a small line just above your right nipple. He leaned down, still grinding against you, and started sucking. His right hand came up to play with your other nipple, pinching and flicking at it.

You groaned as he bit down lightly. “Do you have to be such a teasing dick?” You asked. A hard bite and rutt against you answered your question. Anti giggled at your loud moan. 

“Are you r̨ea͡d͝y̷͟ for your ap̷p̡͟͟e̕ti̸z̨̢er, Pumpkin?” Anti asked as he leaned back. He lightly dragged the knife against your stomach while he waited for your answer. He left behind an angry crimson trail. 

“Yes,” you answered.You watched Anti stopped grinding against you and crawled lower down the bed, settling himself between your legs. He used his right hand to tease you through your pants using his left to give you a small cut along the inside of your thigh. He started sucking on the cut.

Without warning, he put his fingers in your waistband and pulled them down and off in one fluid movement. Anti glitched and giggled at the sight in front of him. “F̴̛̛uç͜k̵͢. Going commando. You’re a ņa͡u͝g͢h҉͡ty ̛̕͜o̸͟ne aren’t you, m̵y̶ ̶̡d͏͘e̴ar̷ ҉̨?” He asked.

You blushed. “It’s laundry day…” you mumbled out. He chuckled and leaned his head between your thighs. His tongue teased your lips, lightly flicking the forked tip against your clit occasionally. You let out a needy whine. Anti inserted his middle and ring fingers, slowly moving them in and out while his tongue circled your clit.

“Can you get on with it?” You whined out. Anti took your clit into his mouth and sucked while his fingers started moving his fingers faster. “Thank you,” you breathed. Your went to put your hands in his hair, but the tugging at your wrists and the sound of your headboard hitting against the wall reminded you of your wrists being bound.

Anti leaned back and looked up at you. The look in his eyes and your slick on his face made you moan. "F̧o̧r̢g͜o͘͝t̸̴ did we p̷̧͞u̸͝m̕p̢ki̵n?” He laughed. You nodded and he leaned back down. He switched to using his fingers on your clit and his tongue inside. 

“Oh fuck.” You forgot how good it felt to have someone eat you out. He brought you close to the edge, only to stop as your breathing became heavier. “What the hell?” You whined. He reached to the floor to grab his discarded shit and cleaned his face.

Anti glitched as he crawled up you. “You taste nice m̵҉y͝͞ ̶s͜w̵eȩt͘͝͝ ͝li͟t̕t̛l̸͟͝e͏̧ ̧͏̵c̕͢u̸̸p͢͜ca̷k̡͘e̶̛͟,” he complimented. He was looming above you. His eyes showed pure lust. He leaned down to kiss you deeply, his moans glitching into your mouth as he started grinding against you again. He only pulled back when you needed to breath. He leaned down and started attacking the right side of your neck. 

His stubble tickled you at this angle, making you giggle. “Your beard tickles.” A hard bite turned your giggles into a loud groan. He moved back up to your mouth, glitching more as he kissed you. You could taste his glitches, they tasted oddly nice, almost like a lime. 

“R͝e̷͝ad͏̶y͞҉ for the m̶͝a̕͠͡i̡n̴͜ ͜ev͢͟͝e̵n̸t̡ D̴a͟͟r̴l͝͝i͝n҉g͠?” He asked. Out of breath, you nodded. Anti stood up to the side of the bed to take off his jeans, glitching all the while. There was a large wet spot where his dick strained against his boxers. He removed his boxers, fully revealing himself to you. He returned to the bed, this time on his knees between your legs. “How h̸͝a̡̧r̶d do you want it, J͢e͞ll̷̨y̛b͢͠e͏͞a̶͜n̵?” He asked. 

“What would soft get me?”

Anti smirked, crawling up and bring his face inches from your. “H͘ơ̷͘u͝r̕͟͢s͝ of softly f͞u͏͡c̕k̢̧i͝n̢͠g̨͢͠ ̴͟y͟o͏̸u, bringing you cļ͟os̷e͢҉ to the e̸̢dgę̸͠ only to s̕͜t̡r̡̢͜i̶p it away from you.” He ghosted his lips just above yours. “Hard is me fu̢̢͞c͢͜ki̴̡n̷̢͘g̕͝ ̧͘yo̧u as hard and fa̡͟st͘ as I can, making you c̕ǫ̡m̶͠e͜͝ around m̨y̴͏̸ ̕c̸̵͡o͟͡c̶̡k̛ multiple times until I come m͏̡͡y͝s̨͘el̛͞f̴. What do you say, B̨͠ąb̢҉y̧?” You swallowed and moved your head to kiss him, but he moved his head back, making his distance larger than when he started. “Ņo͝t͏̢͘ so fast m̨̛͝y ̢͡lov̴҉e͢͞. Answers f̡̕͟i̷̸r̢şţ̷.” 

“Hard…” You mumbled out. 

“S̕͘a̸y̕ ҉͡a͘͠g͏̵a̕in͏. This time l̵͡o̵̡u͞de̷͟r̴̢.” He ordered. He nipped at your bottom lip.

You took a deep breath. “Hard,” you said as confident as you could. 

Anti growled as he leaned down and kissed you hard enough to bruise your lips. “P҉͢er̸͝fec̴t̴̢̛.” His body glitched as he settled back between your legs. He lined himself up with your entrance and pushed in gently, glitching all the while.

“Re̕͢a̕͡dy̧̛, l̢͠it͡t̡l̸̛e͢ ̛ơn̵͟e?” He asked you. You bit your bottom lip and nodded. Within half a blink, his hands were gripping your thighs as he pounded into as fast as he could. Anti’s body glitched occasionally, making his dick feel like a fleshy vibrator, 

You moaned, trying to reach down and wrap an arm around his neck. Your arm was pulled back into place and you whined. You heard Anti’s glitchy chuckle. “Kiss me?” You asked, out of breath. 

“Of course, my̧ ̴d͘ea҉̕r͠͝.” Anti let go of your legs, bringing his face to your and wrapping his arms around your center. He kissed you deeply, tongue moving around your mouth in a way that felt almost sinful. You moaned loudly into his mouth as you reached your peak. He helped you ride through your orgasm, but continued to pound into you. It felt uncomfortably good as you were oversensitive. Anti pulled his head back, allowing you to breath as he spoke, “Yo҉̕u ͞l̶̡͢i͝k͏̛e this s͞ư̡̕g̢͝a͢r͞?” He asked.

You nodded, biting the inside of your cheek to silence your whines. Anti growled as he moved his left arm from behind your back to circle your swollen clit. This brought you over the edge to your second orgasm. He panted and glitched has his pace faltered, but he kept his pace with his fingers. It started to hurt good. “M̷͡͏y̴̢ ̢͟lov̸e͏̡.” Anti growled out.

“Mmhmm?”

“I’m g҉̷e̵͏̛t̡҉t͏i͘͝n̷͏̨g̡ ̵close̛͠.” He was glitching more. “What do you say w̵͟e͏̢ c̡͝o̴͞͡m̧ę̶͜ ͜͡t͟og͞e͏t͠h̡͠er̕,̛͟ ̢͜d͡a͟r̡̕l̕i̷n̢͢͡g̶.” He said. You nodded, feeling the familiar feeling build up for the third time. “G͟͡o̡̕o̡̧͜͞d̡҉̢.”

Anti started glitching more than he had been the entire time. “C҉͠ưp̧̛͡c̶a͢k̶͟e͏,s̸͝u͟҉͟ga͜͡r̸̶…” he grunted. “You’re fa͟n̡t̢a͘ş͞ţ̵͡į̷c̕҉.” You felt yourself about to tip over the edge for a third time. Anti pulled out of you, moving his right hand down to pump himself while fingers on his left hand entered and fucked you.

You came as Anti came all over your stomach and chest, voice and body glitching as he screamed. He collapsed next to you on the bed. He reached up to untie your hands as he caught his breath. Once you were untied, he reached to find his discarded shirt and wiped you as clean as could. “How was that, dearest?” He asked.

You nuzzled you face into his neck. “Was great,” you mumbled out.

His arms wrapped around you gently, pulling you closer to him. “Best you’ve ever had?” He asked. You nodded, feeling yourself drift off. He covered both of you in your blanket as he chuckled. “Sleep well, baby,” he whispered to you.


End file.
